John's girl
by johnliz4ever
Summary: John has to find out what has happened to Liz. Warning minor violence. JohnLiz friendship
1. Liz?

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis or anything or anyone to do with it.

John made his way through Atlantis; it was quiet at night and tonight was no exception. As he made his way through the control room, he could see the light on in Elisabeth's office, which was not rare. He was made up way up the stairs. He hadn't really seen her the last few days which was rare. Now that he thought about it during the last few days Liz had been spending most of the day in her quarters and coming out at night to do work. He wasn't going to lie, he was concerned. He'd known her for a while now and he'd never seen her like this.

He came too the door of her office and knock gently. He didn't wait for a response and he pushed open the door...

"Liz?"

He couldn't prepare himself for what her saw next.


	2. Finding her

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis are anything or anyone to do with it.

Note: Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter, It's took me a while too update because I've been back a school. Here's the second chapter.

What John saw first was the blood, a dark red mess on the floor over Elizabeth. John felt sick. He rushed over to Elizabeth's body. Her face was ghost white and her body was cold. He thought sure he had lost her. He gently moved her hair away from her neck and check for a pulse.

There was a pulse, faint but it was still there.

John ran into the control room and patched himself through to the infirmary.

"Hello" The Scottish doctor answered.

"Beckett, I need you in Weir's office, now!"

John ran back to Elizabeth's body and placed his jacket over the wound to try stop the bleeding. He rocked her gently back and forth in his arms.

"Liz, you're gonna be okay, fight this."

"John..." It was faint, not even loud enough to be heard.

They stayed like that another minute until Dr Beckett and his team rushed in the office.

"Good God."

Beckett rushed to Elizabeth's side and pushed John back so he could get a better look at her wound.

"It looks like a stab wound, possibly ruptured her lung. We need to get her too the infirmary.

Dr Beckett and the team rushed to stabilise Elizabeth enough to be moved.

"Major, I'll need you to carry her down the stairs."

John quickly moved to Elizabeth and gently moved her into his arms. He and the medical team rushed to the bottom of the stairs and placed her on the stretcher. The team rushed her to the infirmary.

John was left stood there watching as his friend was left fighting for her life.

TBC...

What do you think??

I will try to update tomorrow.


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer: Do not own Stargate Atlantis or anything to do with it.

Note: Trying to update at regularly as possible but this might be the last time for a few days I can update so I'll try to make this chapter really good and leave you wanting more.

Thanks for all the support you've been sending me it really means a lot. Please keep sending it.

So on with the story...

John paced back and forth outside the infirmary. Dr Beckett had sent him out because he was getting in the way and disrupting his work.

Elizabeth had been in the infirmary for nearly twenty minutes and she was still fighting for her life.

"Sir" John turned round too find Lt Ford, Teyla and Rodney

"We heard what happened. How's she doing?"

John sighed.

"I don't know, Beckett's still working on her."

Rodney came to face John.

"Do you know what happened?"

John rubbed his forehead; he really wasn't in the mood for this. He didn't want to listen to McKay's theories about why and how this happened. All he wanted to know was how Elizabeth was doing.

"McKay, at the minute I don't know and I don't care, but I promise I will find out."

The four of them were left outside waiting for another fifteen minutes. No one dare talk to John, he looked like he would explode with anger and no one wanted to test if he would because they were all sure that they would end up in the bed next too Elizabeth in the infirmary.

A few minutes later Dr Beckett came out of the infirmary.

John was straight at his side.

"How is she?"

"She's alive, we managed to stabilise her. Major, may I talk to you in private for a moment please"

The others took that as there cue to leave.

"We should go tell Peter and the other's that she's okay anyway."

Lt Ford, Teyla and McKay left and made there way to the control room were the rest of Atlantis were waiting for news about their leader.

Beckett took John down the corridor away from the infirmary.

"Major, what I'm about to tell you is hard but it's the only reasonable answer, taking into consideration her behaviour and mood that last few days."

"What is it Beckett?" Beckett was really starting to piss off John. He wanted to know what the hell he was trying to tell him.

"Dr, I don't mean to be rude, but get to the bloody point."

Beckett rubbed his forehead.

"Major, the stab wound, from the angle in which it looked like it entered her body and ruptured her lung. Oh God, Major, it looks like it was self-inflicted."

John stared blankly at the Scottish Doctor.

"You're trying to tell me that Elisabeth..."

"Stabbed herself. Major, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"When we examined Dr Weir we found something unexpected."

TBC...

What do you think...?

I already know what's going to happen next, but what do you think could happen?


	4. Surprises of the worst kind

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis and never will.

John knew he wasn't going to like what came next. The look in Beckett's eyes made him worry. He just wanted to now what he'd found while examining Elizabeth.

"Okay, what did you find?"

"Major, this is difficult to explain and I don't even know where to start."

"How about starting with the problem."

John respected Beckett, but sometimes that guy just went on and on.

"John, you remember when Dr Weir was abducted by the Wraith a few months ago and I said that she was fine?"

"Of course I remember, I assembled and led the rescue mission."

Beckett ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think I may have underestimated what happened while she was under Wraith control."

"We... we know what happened Liz told us everything"

Beckett raised his voice in anger.

"Liz told us everything she remembered. Not ever thing that happened, which is why I think she doesn't know this."

John raised his voice equally as angry.

"Then what the hell is wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant John, with a Wraith."

TBC...

Not a very long chapter. Sorry that it took a while to get to the point.

The next chapter will not carry on immediately from this but it is going to be a special flashback chapter. Chapter 6 will carry on immediately from this chapter just in case you want to skip straight there and miss out the flashback.


	5. Flashback 2 moths ago

Disclaimer: Doesn't matter how much I beg or cry I will never own Stargate Atlantis.

This is the flashback chapter I mention in the previous chapter. Please give it a chance I beg of you. I've been getting up the courage to do this. Please review.

_Flashback_

_2 months earlier_

John made his way to the control room and met up with Peter.

"Peter, you know where Weir is?"

"She's with St. Bates and his team. The Putosisions would not agree to let the team look round the city unless their leader met with Dr Weir."

"I bet Bates wasn't happy"

"Neither was Elizabeth, she kept saying how busy she was, they literally had to push her through the gate."

John was about too come back with a snappy retort when the Stargate activated.

"Unscheduled off-world activation"

"Who is it?"

"Receiving St Bates IDC"

"Drop the shield, properly bringing Elizabeth back"

The shield dropped and Bates and his team came through followed by two fireballs.

"Raise the shield." Bates shouted

John ran down to Bates and his team.

"Bates, where's Weir?"

"She was captured, by the Wraith."

* * *

John had Bates and his team, along with Ford, McKay and Teyla in the briefing room. 

"What the hell happened, you are suppose to protect her when she's off-world, she doesn't have the training we do."

John was not hiding how angry and pissed off he was. Bates knew the rest of the day wasn';t going to go well for him.

"Sir, the attack took us caught us off-guard, we did everything we could"

John gave him a half laugh

"Really, you did everything you could do, the rest of you are being awfully quiet. Do you think there was a way this could have been prevented? Come on, don't be shy speak up."

Bates and the rest of the team look round at each other. Not sure of what to say.

John broke the silence.

"McKay, get every member of personal on this damn city together for a meeting in thirty minutes in the control room. Dismissed."

John got out of his chair and left the room not even waiting for a response from anybody.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up in a cell unsure of where she was or what was going to happen. She look round and saw many of the villagers from the world were she was visiting. She looked round but saw none of Bates team. She was all alone, in enemy territory; she didn't need military training to know that was bad. 

She sat up and one of the Putosisions came to her.

"Dr Weir."

"Yes?"

"Dr Weir, we are in the hands of the Wraith, I'm afraid that we may not survive."

"We'll..."

Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.

"The Wraith."

One of the Wraith came into the cell and went straight to Elizabeth and dragged her too her feet and marched her out of the cell.

Elizabeth and the three Wraith walked down a long corridor to a room at the end. They pushed her on her knees in front of another Wraith, obviously their leader.

"You must be their leader."

Elizabeth kept her mouth shut. John told her what happened to Colonel Sumner and she really didn't want to end up that way.

"Answer me human."

Again, she kept quiet.

"Fine don't talk, we have other way, more enjoyable way's, for us, anyway."

* * *

The whole of Atlantis were in the control room waiting on John. 

John arrived on time as everyone expected, from Elizabeth's office.

"Okay, everybody listen up."

A hush ascended over the control room.

"As you all know, Dr Weir was captured this morning by the Wraith while on a meet and greet mission with St. Bates team."

Bates shook his head. He knew John would never forgive him for Elizabeth's disappearance and was sure that John wanted the rest of Atlantis to blame him too.

"Thanks to the team they were able to get the co-ordinates to the planet the Wraiths gated too. With Eliz...Dr Weir" He corrected himself "missing, I'm in charge of Atlantis and I'm am ordering and immediate rescue mission to be mounted for her. You all have one day too come up with ideas, spilt into teams, because by this time tomorrow, we move out."

* * *

Elizabeth shook with pain, the techniques the Wraith were using on her were excruciating. She fell too her knees again. 

"Please, no more." Barely above a whisper. She had been in with the Wraith for a little over an hour and this was the first time she had spoken.

"Does the human wish to speak."

Elizabeth beckoned with her finger,

"Please, I wish too tell you something."

The Wraith came closer to her and bent down beside her.

"I just wanted to say, bite me you ugly bastard. I will never betray my world or my people."

That outburst, of course, earned her another excruciating beating.

"You know, we have one other way to make you talk, and the malevolence of this means you won't even be in control of your own actions. You won't be able to warn your people."

Two Wraiths came into the room and tied Elizabeth to the table while the other Wraith put his plan into motion.

"Your people will not even know, until its too late too do anything about it. The more you resist, the more pain it will cause, so I advise you not too fight it."

Elizabeth shook as the Wraith came up to her.

The Wraith took a strand of Elizabeth's and put it behind her ears.

"Don';t cry, my sweet. You should be happy, you';re about to accomplish something we dreamed about for ten thousand years. You're about to become the mother too a whole new generation of Wraith."

_

* * *

The next day_

John, Ford, Bates, his team and the rest of the military personal assembled in the control room and were waiting for John to speak to them.

"You all know the mission, we are to save Dr Weir, if possible we save the other people that have been but our first and foremost objective is to get back Weir."

John looked up at Peter and McKay.

"Rodney, Peter. You're in charge. Dial the gate."

Thirty seconds later the Stargate activated and the event horizon came into view.

"Let's move out."

McKay, Peter, Beckett and Teyla were left watching as the team went through the Stargate.

* * *

The Wraith came up to Elizabeth in her cell. 

"It is time."

The Wraith came to Elizabeth, dragged her to her feet and took her to a lab down the corridor.

Elizabeth was strapped to a chair and shot with a needle.

"This will help the pain, the phsyical pain at least; we can't harm the mother of our new race can we."

Another Wraith entered the room with what looked like medical equipment.

"This procedure doesn't require you too be awake, but seeing the pain on your face when you lose control is."

The Wraith took out what looked like a space age needle. He placed it under her womb and injected her with it.

"It should begin to work in a few moments. It would be best not to fight it."

* * *

John, Ford and Bates had left the rest of the team outside the main entrance of the dormant ship while the three of them went on ahead. 

The three of them were curiously making their way through the ship. The layout of the ship was similar to the first ship John had been on so he knew his way around.

They found their way to the cells and found the Putosisions still there.

"St. Bates" One of the Putosisions called out to him.

"Linto, Where's Dr Weir."

"The Wraith took her yesterday; I have not seen her since. Nobody has."

The group were stopped by a blood-curdling scream.

"Elizabeth."

John and Ford followed the sound of the scream while Bates worked on freeing the Putosisions.

* * *

John and Ford finally got to the room where they had heard the scream coming from and found a Wraith feeding on Elizabeth. 

John shot at the Wraith, first through the hand then through the head.

John ran to Elizabeth';s side.

"Elizabeth, Liz. Can you hear me?"

John applied pressure to Elizabeth's wound where the Wraith had been feeding.

He then pulled her into his arms, put his gun away and took out his side arm.

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation." 

"Who is it?"

McKay asked, worried

"Receiving Lt. Ford's IDC."

"Drop the shield. Dr Beckett and a medical team to the control room"

McKay ordered before he and Teyla made their way down the stairs to the gate just as John, Ford Bates and the team came in. In John's arms was Elizabeth.

"We need a medic."

The Scottish doctor came into the room.

"Major, place her on the gurney. Let's get an IV into her and take her to the infirmary."

John followed them down to the infirmary.

* * *

Beckett came over to Elizabeth, she'd been lucky. Beckett had managed to stop the bleeding from both the gunshot wound and the Wraith wound. 

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Beckett, I can't really remember anything, these little bits in there. Most of it's fuzzy."

"Well, you're a very lucky women, no major wounds and you should be up and about in a few days. Glad to have you back Elizabeth."

_2 months later_

Elizabeth entered her office. It was night so she knew there was no chance of her being caught.

"Stop trying to fight it Elizabeth, in two month'you will be no more and your friends will fed on my kind."

"I wi... will not allow you..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the knife that the Wraith kept in her desk.

"I'll die before I allow you to feed on my world."

With that she picked up the knife and plunged it through her abdomen and ruptured her lung,

_End of Flashback_

TBC...

That was a terrible chapter and what disappoints me most is I spent the best part of two days working on it. I might eventually get round to revamping it.

Tell me what you think. Chapter 6 will carry on from chapter 4...


	6. Outside the infirmary

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

This carries on directly from chapter 4. Enjoy.

On with the story.

John couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"She can't be, she would have told me if..."

John slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He buried his head in his hands. Beckett sat down next too him.

"From what I can guess the Wraith is control of Elizabeth's body, it's feeding off of her life force, like that Wraith bug did to you; from what I guess Liz can only take control of her body infrequently and for small amounts of time. I'm guessing that's the reason she stabbed herself."

John raised his head from his hands.

"So, she stabbed herself to kill the Wraith?"

"She may have succeeded, there's very little chance that the Wraith will survive."

"And Liz?"

Beckett ran his fingers through his hair.

"John, Liz is extremely weak, the only think that's kept her alive the passed two months is the Wraith, I don't know if she'll survive when...if it dies."

Tears were forming in John's eyes.

"But, you told them" he gestured up the corridor to where Ford, McKay and Teyla had disappeared moments before "that she was okay"

"No, I told them she was alive."

Beckett got up from the floor

"John, I think Liz needs you at the moment, just too be there for her, while she goes through this."

He pushed opened the door to infirmary

"Whenever you're ready."

He walked into the infirmary.

John sat on the floor for a few more minutes. A few tears ran out of John's eyes and down his cheek. John quickly pushed his tears off his cheek stood up and entered the infirmary.

TBC...

What do you think...?

Hope you liked it.


	7. I need you

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Chapter 7 now up.

John walked into the infirmary and up to Elizabeth; he saw her limp, pale body on the bed. Beckett came up to him.

"We leave you alone for a few moments."

Beckett and the three nurses left the room and waited outside the infirmary.

John hesitated a moment before sitting in the chair next to the bed and picking up Elizabeth's hand and kissing it.

"I need you Elizabeth; I can't do this without you. I need you; you're my anchor."

Tears formed again in John's eyes.

"Damn it Elizabeth, don't you die on me; not now, not after everything we've been through together."

Tears flowed down John's face, with his free hand, he wiped his tears but more only replaced them.

He squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"When I first met you I knew straight away you were gonna be special too me, I just didn't realise that then. Please Elizabeth, I want you too know how special you are too me, I just need you to live. Please Liz, don't leave me by myself, I need you."

Tears continued to flow out of his eyes.

* * *

Outside the infirmary, Beckett had heard every word John had said to Elizabeth.

Tears were flowing from his own eyes.

TBC...

Hope you liked it.


	8. A simple understanding

Disclaimer: I will never own Stargate Atlantis, it's scientifically impossible, I can't write as well as the writers and I don't have enough money to buy out the company who own them.

Let's get on with chapter 8

Beckett walked into the infirmary. He had managed to clean up his tears but his eyes were still red from the crying.

When John saw Beckett enter the room he quickly wiped away his own tears and looked up at Beckett, he could clearly see that the man had been crying and was almost certain that Beckett could tell that he'd been crying.

Beckett offered John a slight nod and John returned it, a simple understanding that Elizabeth's condition was difficult on both men and they would keep quiet about each other crying.

Beckett went to Elizabeth and carefully took out her IV and replaced it with a fresh one, he then carefully took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ears.

He then left John with Elizabeth once more.

When he was sure that Beckett was gone, he lent over and placed a gentle, delicate kiss on Elizabeth's forehead.

"Ya know when this is over, me and you are going to the mainland for a few days, take in sights, walk on the beach, I know it's not the Italian Riviera but, it's still nice."

John continued talking to her.

After a few minutes, John felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand.

"Liz,"

The heart monitor began to flat-line and Beckett and the nurses raced back into the infirmary.

"John, I need you to wait outside."

"Beckett..."

"I'll do my best, I promise."

Beckett turned back to his patient and John left the infirmary feeling useless.

TBC...

I'm on a role and bursting with inspiration today, I'm gonna write the next chapter now. I can't believe I've got all this energy and it's school tomorrow, it must be the John/Liz thing that keeps me going. It feeds my inspiration.


	9. A little conversation

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis. Obviously, if I did John and Liz would be together.

Chapter 9.

John left the infirmary feeling useless.

There was nothing he could do to help Elizabeth and he knew that. He knew that Elizabeth would most likely die. He couldn't handle that. John needed dome time to think.

A few moments later John was on the balcony, the balcony where he and Elizabeth had their first, he didn't want to say fight it was more like a, disagreement, yeah that was it, their first disagreement.

Now he was here praying for Elizabeth, to God, or the Ancients or whatever was up there.

"Please, I need Elizabeth, the base needs Elizabeth, don't take her away from. Please don't let me miss out on the chance to tell her I lo..."

"Major Sheppard"

John turned round and saw Teyla.

"Teyla, what you doing here?"

He said as he turned back round to face the water.

"I saw you enter while I was in the control room... who were you talking to?"

John pointed up to the sky.

"God, the Ancients, any being with powers that'll listen."

"You were praying for Dr Weir?" Teyla clarified

"I was bargaining for her life, with..." He pointed up again "them"

John lent against the railing

"I've heard about what is wrong with Dr Weir,"

John nodded.

"I assumed it would get out, who else knows?"

"Apart from myself only McKay and Lt Ford."

John nodded again.

"Try and keep it quiet okay, Liz isn't doing very well and I don't want people thinking the worst about her"

Teyla moved to the railing.

"Major, there was nothing Dr Weir could do, this is not her fault, and nobody will blame her for it."

John smiled at her

"Thanks Teyla, I think I needed to hear that. It good to know there's people looking-out for her."

"Dr Weir reminds me of my mother went she was younger, before she died. She was a great leader among my people; Elizabeth has many of the same qualities"

"Really?"

"Yes..." Teyla pointed to the stars. "You see that bright orange star?"

"Yeah"

"Well, that star could be seen on my planet, when my mother died, I picked it out and I would talk to it every-night. It's how I knew she was still there for me. I called it my hope star. And it still is."

There were footsteps behind them.

"Major"

The Scottish doctor called to him

"Beckett?"

"Major, I need you for a moment, it's Elizabeth."

TBC...

Hope you liked it. Not a big fan of the Teyla/John thing but I like the Teyla/John friendship thing. Plus I need something to fill in the gaps between the previous chapter and the next.


	10. Four hours

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis or anything connected with it.

Note: Before I start writing I just want to say a big thank you to everybody who as reviewed this fan fiction. It really means a lot to me and it's the positive feedback I get from you that keeps me writing. Thanks.

That's right chapter 10 is here:

John followed Beckett through the corridors of Atlantis. He wouldn't tell him what was wrong with Elizabeth, but he was pretty sure it was serious.

They reached the infirmary after what seemed like eternity to John. Beckett pushed the door and gestured for John to enter, he then entered himself.

They walked over to Elizabeth's bed.

"The Wraith is dead John. Elizabeth is alive but only just. We're unsure if she'll survive the night."

Beckett took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"I thought that maybe...maybe you'd want to be with her."

John took the hand that Beckett was holding and kissed it.

"Yeah, I don't want her to be alone. She...she shouldn't be alone."

John, still clutching her hand sat down on the chair next to her bed. He placed his head onto the bed and looked up at Elizabeth.

"I'm here Liz, whenever you want to wake up. I'll be here."

With that, he closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

John woke up about four hours later to a big surprise.

TBC...

Just I short chapter but I'm updating another one at the same time.


	11. Here again

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate Atlantis. It would be nice if I did but I don't.

Chapter 11, as promised.

John woke up about four hours later to a big surprise.

"How long you been there?"

"Liz?"

He took his head of her bed but still kept her hand in his. She smiled at him, he could tell that she was still weak but trying to cover it up.

"How long?"

"I've been with you since I found you last night."

Tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes.

"Thank you John. Thank you for being here."

Tears continued to fall from Elizabeth's eyes. John sat on the side of her bed and pulled her into a hug. She rested her against his shoulder and he placed his chin on her head. Tears began to fall from his own eyes. Elizabeth was back.

After about five minutes of hugging and crying, Dr Beckett walked in.

"Holy God."

John and Elizabeth pulled apart and Beckett rushed to Elizabeth's side.

"Elizabeth, God, you're alive."

Unable to resist he pulled her into a hug.

"I thought we'd lost you."

Elizabeth sighed.

"You nearly did."

After about an hour of checking Elizabeth to make sure she was as well as could be expected, John was aloud back in the infirmary, he'd been sent out for getting in Beckett's way, and he brought along Ford, Rodney and Teyla.

Elizabeth smiled when she saw them enter the room.

"Hey"

Rodney was straight at her side hugging her.

"Thank God, you're okay."

"Rodney, you can let go of me now"

Rodney pulled away from her suddenly aware of the public affection he'd just shown for his boss.

"Yes, of course. Sorry."

Elizabeth managed a little giggle.

Ford came to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's good to have you back."

He moved away and Teyla came to her, took her hand then hugged her.

"I'm so happy that you're back."

They all backed off to the bottom of the bed and John came to sit next to Elizabeth.

"Liz, I'm really sorry about this, but we need to know what happened."

"Okay... This is what happened."

TBC...

Want to know what happened, tune in too chapter 12, coming soon.

Not a very exciting chapter but just needed to put in all the warm and fuzzy reunion stuff before I start on the next chapter.


	12. What Happened?

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been back at school and I've had about four pieces of homework the last three nights so this is the first chance I've got to update, hope you enjoy this part.

John came to sit next to Elizabeth.

"Liz, I'm really sorry about this, but we need to know what happened."

"Okay... This is what happened."

Elizabeth was living through the pain she felt all over again. The pain of the Wraith inside her, the pain of the Wraith feeding off her.

_Flashback_

_2 Months ago_

The Wraith took out what looked like a space age needle. He placed it under her womb and injected her with it.

"It should begin to work in a few moments. It would be best not to fight it."

The pain took over Elizabeth's body, she could feel the Wraith already growing in her body.

"Human, this procedure has an almost one hundred percent success rate and works quickly. In four turns of the moon, you shall bore the first in a new generation of Wraith, it shall feed off your people and then your world shall be next"

After about one hour, Elizabeth collapsed back onto the table, the Wraith came up to her.

"Awaken my child"

Elizabeth pulled herself off the table and sat up

"This human is strong; she will try and fight me."

"I shall feed off her life force, then you shall control her fully until the day of your birth, and then..."

"...I shall open the gate to our new feeding ground"

The Wraith came up to Elizabeth, placed his hand her heart and began to feed.

What was left of Elizabeth started to scream as the two Wraiths began to laugh.

Elizabeth screamed as she began to feel her life slipping away.

Just as the last of her life was leaving her body, she heard a gun shot, it hit her through the lower part of the heart, and she then heard another shot.

Then Darkness.

_End of Flashback_

"That's all I really remember, the Wraith was controlling me after that, when I could take control it was only for small amounts of time, sometimes it was only for a few seconds. If you hadn't killed the second Wraith when you did, I would have been dead and the Wraith would still be here."

John nodded; it was all he could do to keep the tears from falling.

"The...the Wraith had a thing about being unarmed, she carried a knife all the time. She kept it for protection in case she was found out. When I found out I could take control of my body I came up with the idea of killing her, but it needed to be precise otherwise she'd know"

"That's why you stabbed yourself."

"I knew that if I stabbed my womb and lung it would ultimately kill her, I just needed time for it to happen"

"You were counting on us finding the Wraith?"

"I knew that Beckett would examine me and find it. I was hoping he'd terminate if the Wraith didn't die by my hand. Listen guys I'm tired I'm gonna try on get rest, can we do this tomorrow?"

Ford was the first to stand

"Okay, we see you tomorrow."

The rest of the group stood, said their goodbyes to Elizabeth and left.

John stayed behind a moment to talk to Elizabeth.

"Liz, if you need me, I'll be in my quarters, just get Beckett to page me and I'll be here."

"I will."

John kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Get some rest."

He left the infirmary, Elizabeth placed her head on her pillow and began to cry and she remember the pain the Wraith had put her through.

TBC...

That chapter could have been better and I may get round to eventually changing it in places.


	13. Ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

I think this will be the last chapter. This goes further into the future, enjoy.

_6 Months Later_

Elizabeth lent against the railings and looked out at the ocean. Even at night she could see how the gentle waves beat against the side of Atlantis. It would calm her at times. She lent further against the railings. As she did that, she felt two arms come and wrap themselves around her abdomen and a head drop and rest into the side of her neck.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Elizabeth smiled

"You always say that."

"That's because it's rare that anyone can enjoy such a beautiful sight, with such a beautiful women."

Elizabeth turned round to face her.

"John, you're so full of shit."

John took his hand and placed it on her abdomen

"You should be resting in the infirmary,"

"Beckett gave me the go a-head to leave."

John shook his head

"It's not his kid in there, it's mine."

Fin...?

There it is the final chapter. I hope you liked the story, it's my first major piece so please forgive me if it's a little rubbish in places.

I may do a sequel about the birth of John and Elizabeth's baby. Yeah their having a baby.


End file.
